


Lay Here and Forget the World

by Klanceisunoriginal



Series: NaNo Winter Prompts 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 days of klancemas, Best Friends, Christmas Movies, Christmas Sweaters, Cold, Cuddling, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hot Chocolate, Hunay, M/M, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Romellura, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Snow, Snow Day, The Grinch - Freeform, adashi, klance, platonic fluff, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klanceisunoriginal/pseuds/Klanceisunoriginal
Summary: A snow day is called for the kiddos, so what better thing to do than spend time with the best friends in the whole world?





	Lay Here and Forget the World

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to 12 Days of Voltron! All of these prompts come from the NaNo YWP website on wreaths_of_pine's forum post. Let this distract you from the terror that's coming on the 14th.......
> 
> Enjoy Prompt 1 - Snow Day!

Pidge walks along the sidewalk, shivering in the cold. She was told to dress in an ugly Christmas sweater, so she’s wearing a green sweater with white reindeer and black leggings with light brown snow boots. Her coat is warm, but her face and hands are still exposed to the cold, and there’s snow in her boots, making her exposed ankles burn. A car drives by carefully, weary of the icy roads. The sidewalks are covered in a freshly laid blanket of snow, Pidge’s boots creating a calming crunching sound.  _ It’s almost beautiful,  _ she thinks,  _ if it weren’t so cold. _

Snow falls lightly through the air, the chilly breeze blowing it at a diagonal instead of straight down. Even through her glasses, several snowflakes fall down onto Pidge’s eyelashes. Despite her hatred of the cold, Pidge smiles at how peaceful it is outside. She feels alone, yet because she’s surrounded by such pure beauty, she’s at peace with nature. As she walks, hugging her arms around her body to preserve warmth, she watches the carbon dioxide freezing in the air as she exhales.

By the time she arrives at the Brogane household, Pidge’s hands are frozen and her face is red. Her feet have gone numb, and she feels as though there’s ice in her hair. Another car passes her as Pidge presses the doorbell. “Pidge?” a familiar voice calls from the intercom. “It’s me, asshole. Let me in. It’s freezing out here,” she says. “Watch your language,” another voice comes from the background. Then, the door unlocks with a buzz, allowing Pidge to be greeted by the warmth of the apartment building.

Wasting no time, Pidge takes the stairs two at a time, then knocking on door number 812. “Who is it?” The voice of her friend, Lance, calls through the door mockingly. “Open up,” Pidge says, shivering. The door opens, but Lance blocks her from entering. He’s dressed in a blue sweater reading, “Santa brought me a Ho Ho Ho this year,” with dark jeans and reindeer socks. “Why dear Pidgeot, what a pleasant surprise!” he says, a playful smile on his face. She shoves past him, into the Brogane living room. Lance gasps, fake offended, “How rude!” he says, closing the door behind her.

Shiro comes out of the kitchen, mug in hand, “It’s about time you got here, the snow is about to start again and we both know you don’t want to be caught out in that.” Pidge glares at him, taking the mug of hot chocolate that he offers. It’s warm, enough so that it makes her hands tingle. “Careful, it’s hot,” Shiro adds, eyeing Pidge closely. “Where’s everyone else?” she asks, choosing to suffer the burning of her tongue rather than letting herself freeze. “Allura and Coran are on the way. Hunk ran out to get eggnog to go with his cookies. I told him it would be fine, but he insisted,” Lance says, flopping down on the couch next to Pidge.

Keith enters the room next, a festive bowl of caramel corn in his hand. He’s wearing a red sweater with the single word “Ho” in white lettering. Of course, they’re a couple, why wouldn’t they be tooth-rottingly sweet? “Why do you have caramel corn?” Pidge asks in disgust. “It’s not that bad,” Keith says defensively, holding the bowl away from her. “I think it’s good,” Lance says, reaching over the back of the couch to snatch some away from Keith, who is giving Pidge the stink eye. 

“Hey! Wait until the others get here,” Keith says, turning away from everyone and cradling the bowl protectively. “But baaaaabe!” Lance whines, propping his chin on the back of the couch, his arm still reaching out. “Lance, don’t do this,” Keith says uneasily. Lance whimpers, sticking out his bottom lip. “Dammit, Lance,” Keith says, slouching in defeat. “Now I remember why I love you,” Lance says, taking some of the caramel corn and popping it into his mouth.

“You guys make me so nostalgic,” Adam says, coming out of the bedroom. He’s wearing a plain beige sweater vest over a white shirt, tucked slightly into his casual jeans. “You’re just like Takashi and I when we were your age,” he adds, smiling at his husband. “Honey, what kind of Christmas sweater is that? Come on, get into the spirit of things,” Shiro says, playfulling pushing Adam back into the bedroom, “here, I’ll help you.” 

Pidge stares at the bedroom door, a look of disgust slowly spreading over her face. “Is it just me or was that actually awful?” She asks, turning her head towards Keith and Lance, who are making goo goo eyes at each other. “Nope. It’s just me. Well, I’m gonna go keep watch at the door. Just pretend I’m not here,” she says, knowing fully that they’re completely ignoring her. She grabs a blanket from the back of the couch and walks over to a chair near the door. 

The doorbell rings again, and Pidge presses the intercom button. “Welcome to Hell, how may I help you?” she asks monotonously. “Pidge? Let us in, it’s coooold,” the voice of her brother comes through the speaker. She presses the button to let him in. Not two minutes later, there’s a knock on the door. “Watch out, the gays are everywhere,” Pidge says, opening the door. She’s surprised by the size of the group. 

There’s Matt and his girlfriend, Allura, Romelle and Coran. Pidge was just expecting Matt and Klizia, but the Alteans are there too. Matt is dressed in a red sweater with “Happy Human Holiday,” on the front with Rick and Morty behind the words. Klizia is dressed in a Star Wars sweater, her black leggings contrasting with the white shirt and boots. Allura is wearing a lesbian flag sweater with a black scarf wrapped around her neck and a light gray hat covering her head. Romelle has a matching hat, but a “My Mrs. Claus is better than yours,” white sweater. Coran is wearing an orange sweater with a llama on it. There’s no text, just a llama.

The group enters the home, finding -and leaving- Keith and Lance holding hands on the couch. “Hey lovebirds,” Pidge shouts, causing the four couples in the house to look up from what they’re doing. She shakes her head. “Klance. Can you save it? Please?” she asks, pulling the puppy dog eyes. Keith turns red and nods, standing up and walking to the kitchen. “Now we’re just waiting on Hunk and Shay, right?” Shiro asks, coming out of the bedroom. He’s followed closely by Adam, who is wearing a Stranger Things sweater. He looks cheerful, but embarrassed. “Yep, and they should be getting here any second,” Lance says, checking his phone, “Hunk says they just left the store, so they’ll be here soon.”

When Hunk and Shay arrive, dressed in yellow and teal sweaters respectively, Pidge ushers them inside. “We haven’t gotten started yet, have we?” Hunk asks, removing his hat and shaking the melting snow from his hair. “Not yet. We couldn’t start without our resident sunshines,” Allura says, handing the couple a blanket. Keith reappears in the living room, balancing a tray of colorful Christmas mugs on one arm and a two baking sheets of cookies on the other. “Jesus Christ, babe, why didn’t you ask me to help you?” Lance says, scrambling to help him out. “I could handle it,” Keith says. He sticks his tongue out as he sits the mugs down carefully. “Everyone take one,” Adam says, opting to grab his own mug of peppermint flavored coffee instead.

Pidge sits on the couch, in between Hunk and Lance.  _ This is amazing. It’s how things are meant to be,  _ she thinks, snuggling in closer to the bigger bodies and absorbing their warmth. “Grinch?” Adam asks, holding the controller. “Yes!” Keith shouts, sitting up quickly on the other side of Lance. “Anyone opposed?” Adam asks, though he doesn’t actually care if anyone opposes. Without hesitation, he clicks The Grinch on Netflix and cuddles into his husband on the floor. Coran flips the lightswitch, allowing the television to be the only light source in the apartment and sits in an armchair next to the couch. 

It’s incredibly warm and comforting to be snuggled underneath a blanket with four other people with your other friends scattered around the room in pitch darkness while watching a Christmas movie. She’d never admit it, but Pidge doesn’t think she’s ever been this happy and content. Maybe winter isn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read my fic, Golden Opportunities... Amber Possibilities is coming super soon!


End file.
